


Heaven in Hiding

by actually_ali



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Rick and Morty - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_ali/pseuds/actually_ali
Summary: Rick meets her at the bar and she's heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrender to the touch.

He didn't really notice her at first, seated beside him at some bar. Rick C137 was focused on getting "Riggity Riggity wreckeeedddd," as he'd told Birdperson and Squanch. He sloshed around the whiskey in his highball glass. Rick wasn't particularly interested with adventuring or socializing today, opting to visit an alternate reality Earth where he'd died long ago.

She ordered Jameson, and Rick watched her twirl a piece of deep red hair around her middle finger. Her red tendrils fell to her upper-mid back in slight curls. He had a thing for redheads.

"H-hey, ughh bar-urp-bar tender," he waved the bartender over. "Her d-drink's, her drink's on me. And I'll have a scotch." He slid his empty glass to the edge of the bar, leaving a wet trail of condensation across the wooden top. The woman had turned to him but he didn't pay her any mind, not yet.

"Hey, uh, thanks," she murmured, trying to catch Rick's attention. He'd certainly caught hers when she sat beside him ten minutes ago. Lanky arms and legs, thin torso, broad shoulders. His hair was blueish grey and spiked up around his head. He wasn't young, but he wasn't old. Somewhere dancing in the middle, a youthful face with light wrinkles around his eyes and laugh lines, even though he was frowning with his chin resting on his hand.

"No pro-ogh-lem, babe," he shrugged, his words punctuated with a burp. She was intrigued by his mad scientist getup- the labcoat and hair really gave it away.

The bartender placed their drinks down on the counter, Rick held his up to the woman, and it was the first time he'd seen her face. Her skin was fair and smooth, her pink pout standing out while her icy blue eyes traced Rick's facial features. Her stare made him uncomfortable in a strange way. Not in a fear of getting raped way, but more of he needed to go jerk himself in the bathroom because he was thinking about her lips wrapped around his cock way.

"They-they call me Rick. What's -what's your name?" He belched, his fingers tapping against his cool glass.

"Nevaeh," she pursed her lips. Rick was still thinking about them around his dick.

Rick raised his eyebrows. He glanced at her again, she was sliding her glass between her hands on the bar's countertop. "Heaven? B-backwards?"

"Ironic huh? Because heaven isn't real, God's a fuckin' joke. I guess hell could be real though since we're living it, right?" Her tone was morose, her eyes fixed on the countertop. Rick furrowed his brow, slightly interested in the miserable fuck next to him.

"You're alright, kid," Rick murmured holding up his glass. "To us. Because God-God's a fuckin' joke." Nevaeh clinked her glass with his, and if she didn't know better she'd say the frowning man beside her was almost smiling.

;

Rick bought all her drinks, and they didn't talk much but the silence was comfortable. "W-wh-ugh-t do you d-do, Nevaeh?" He asked in between burps. She found his burping odd, but a little endearing.

"Corporate counsel," she muttered. "They pay me a shit ton of money to find loopholes so they make a fuck ton of money."

"So what's- what's th-thguh- difference. Difference between a shit ton and fuck ton," he sneered, sipping his umpteenth drink. She watched him tip the dark liquid back into his mouth, watched his Adam's apple bob as the liquor traveled down his esophagus, probably burning on the way down.

"Fuck if I know. I'll take the six-figure salary to outsmart government fucks," she shrugged, her eyes shifting to Rick.

"Fuck the government, fucking cocksuckers," he laughed, clasping his hand on Neveah's shoulder. "L-let's g-ugh-et outta here," he suggested, downing the last of his drink. Nevaeh's face flushed slightly. She didn't know what he meant by "get outta here," but she wasn't sure it'd end well for either of them. She liked Rick and they had commonalities that most people didn't. Not to mention she was attracted to him, despite the belching and slight drool that covered his lips as he pounded back drink after drink. A highly functioning alcoholic, indeed.

"Where we goin'?" She asked casually, standing from her stool. She swayed slightly, grasping Rick's shoulder. She was drunker than she thought.

"I dunno. Somewhere not here. I get bored easily but I'm not bored with you yet. C-C'mon." Rick began trudging out of the bar, Neveah close behind.

;

They didn't get far before Nevaeh suggested. "Follow me," turning down a side street. Rick followed beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back. Nevaeh's skin was on fire beneath Rick's slender fingers. He took in her petite frame striding beside him. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, powder blue blouse, and Louboutin stilettos, probably coming to the bar straight from her office. The skirt hugged her ass and rode up just enough to expose her slender thighs, and her blouse buttoned just low enough that Rick could see her breasts bouncing with each step she took down the sidewalk.

"W-wugh-where we goin' baby?" Rick asked, his hand curling around her hip to slow down their pace. "You-you trying to run a marathon?"

Nevaeh laughed, and she sounded like an angel. "My office. We can hang out there if you want. I dunno, maybe go on a little trip," she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. Just as the words left her mouth the two came to a halt outside a ten-story building with shiny granite facing and large glass doors. "Here it is."

"Shit yeah let's go," Rick mused, pushing Nevaeh through the doors.

The elevator ride to the seventh floor was quiet, the air thick and hot as Rick's hand ghosted Nevaeh's back, just by her ass. She curled into him a little closer, mostly because she was afraid she'd topple over. She felt burning deep in her stomach and she was getting unreasonably wet just standing next to Rick.

She let out a grunt once they finally reached the office door.

"Fuck my keys are in my car," she muttered. She tapped her fingers against Rick's hand on her waist before jumping to the handle of the door. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and shoved it in the keyhole.

"Really? N-nevae-ugh. Fucking picking the lock on your own office door? Is this a fuckin' j-joke?" Rick chastised her. "D-Do you even know h-how to pick a lock?" As he finished the question she swung the door open.

"Fuck off Rick. Did you want to trip or not?" She smirked, beckoning him with the curl of her index finger. He slammed the door behind them, watching Nevaeh sit on the edge of her desk and open the top righthand drawer. She balanced two tabs on her index finger. "C'mere, baby," she crooned, glancing over her shoulder where he stood before her desk. Rick sat beside her on the large mahogany desk, propping his feet up on her leather chair. "Open up," she cooed, gazing up at Rick. "This is about to get really fuckin' weird," she laughed, placing the tab on his tongue. He watched as she placed the second tab on her own tongue, looking up to him.

Rick's vision was tunneled, focusing on Nevaeh's lips, colors filtering in an out of his vision. He shook his head, already feeling the effects of the acid. He pulled out his flask to take a swig. "Here," she interrupted him, pulling a bottle of brandy from the left side of her desk. She was now in the leather chair, Rick's feet resting in her lap. When did she get there? Not important, he decided, taking the brandy from her small hand.

Nevaeh smiled up at Rick, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down again as he swallowed the alcohol. She rummaged around in her desk again, pulling out a bag of coke. "Here's something fun," she perked up.

"What the fuck is this? A corporate office or a dru-drughhh house," Rick burped. The furniture was starting to swirl and Nevaeh stands.

"What else should I do with my expendable income? Live alone, have everything I could want."

"I have something better." Rick slipped off the desk to stand beside her. Except the desk wasn't a desk anymore, it was an animal with a face but it wasn't not moving and there were trees in her office and Nevaeh's hand was running along Rick's back but it feels like razors and somehow still makes Rick's cock twitch. He blinked his eyes for a minute, rubbed them, and looked down at her.

"What's the matter grandpa? Can't keep up?" She laughed, but Rick doesn't smile. He threw a bag of hot pink crystals onto the desk.

"Kalaxian crystals, sweetie. You can't keep up with these. High is intense, but the feeling's s-short lived." He opened the bag and began chopping the crystals with the credit card Nevaeh had been holding. He spun around again, gripping her jaw in his hand. Navaeh's eyes grew wide. Rick's voice was low and gravelly as he spoke. "And that's Daddy to you."

;

They were sitting on the floor, backs against the large glass windows overlooking the city. The pair were beginning to come down from their highs, Rick was still drinking brandy. "What if I told you I was the smartest person in the mult-mult-multiverse?" He stuttered, looking out the window. He's traveled thousands of realities and universes, but never has he felt so small looking down at all these city lights.

"S'cuse me?" Nevaeh asked. turning to face him. "I'm a lawyer, not a mad scientist," she winked.

"First of all, all lawyers are fuckin' c-c-croo-guh-s," he hiccuped. "What if I told you there are mult-multiple universes with thousands of al-guh-ternate realities." Rick's eyes darted around the room, his elbows resting on his knees with his fingers pressed together forming a steeple. "And I can travel these different universes and realities and there's thousands of me's too." He looked to Nevaeh's face, searching for a reaction. He didn't see one. Her eyes were glossed over as she stared back at him and he started thinking about her mouth around him again.

"Go on."

"I'm the sm-smartest man on earth, sweetie. I can travel universes, I'm the smartest man in the galaxy. This is the closest to G-God you're ever gonna get, baby." He smirked, cupping Nevaeh's face in his hand. He studied her face, her eyes fluttered closed. He was coming down from his high but still energized with something different. He rubbed his calloused thumb against Nevaeh's plump bottom lip, smearing her lipstick slightly. She hums out in response, leaning into him. Her eyes snapped open, staring straight into his core.

"Like I said, Daddy. God's a fuckin' joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This is my first Rick fic here - I'm planning on writing more and adding to this one! I'm probably going to shift to SumRick soon but I wanted to write this to get a feel for how to depict him! This is a young Rick fic, not super young but he didn't have Morty and Summer yet. I hope it's okay!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson headache, aching blush.

Nevaeh's lips parted slightly as Rick's calloused thumb smeared her lipstick. Her eyes were closed and she could feel Rick's breath against her face, smelling of a mix of brandy and whiskey. Nevaeh took Rick by surprise, opening her mouth to suck on his thumb. "You're a fucking dirty girl, aren't you?" He growled, grasping her neck with his other hand. "Dirty little slut," Rick dropped his hand between her thighs, moving his face close enough to kiss Nevaeh. "Aren't you?" He mumbled against her lips. "Answer daddy."

Her pulse was pounding beneath Rick's lips which were trailing along her neck and collar bones. "Y-yes, daddy," she whimpered. His head whipped up then, a wicked grin plastered across his face. Rick stood, pulling Nevaeh up with him. His lab coat was already on the floor in front of the windows, and he sauntered back to Nevaeh's desk.

"C-C'mere, baby," he sneered, beckoning her with the curl of his finger. Nevaeh abandoned her Louboutins next to Rick's coat, making her way to him. She watched him drop his shirt to the floor, admiring his broad shoulders and the light hair on his chest, leading down to his pelvis. Her arms wrapped around his neck, standing between his legs. "You-you look so fuckin' go-ugh-od, baby," Rick belched lightly, his fingers traveling to unbutton her blouse. "Like a fuckin' snack." Her blouse fell at their feet, followed by the lacy white bra covering her breasts. Rick's brow rose in approval, noticing the small barbell piercings, running his thumbs across Nevaeh's perked up nipples. He trailed a mix of kisses and hard bites across her pale skin until his tongue met her left nipple.

Nevaeh let out a soft noise of pleasure, her fingers toying with Rick's spiky hair. She could feel his cock pressing against her thigh. "Come here, daddy," she sang, her fingers falling to his belt buckle. Rick caught her hands as she unzipped his pants.

"Not so fast, s-sweetie." He stood, hooking his fingers in Nevaeh's pencil skirt. "Off." Rick was leaning against the edge of her desk, his pants slightly open while he worked himself through his boxers. "Turn around, let me see that fat fucking ass."

Nevaeh's body temperature sky rocketed, an aching blush spreading across her face as she reached around to unzip her skirt, her back to Rick. She felt his fingers ghosting against her spine as she bent to remove the skirt from around her legs. Rick's fingers hooked around her thong. "White thong. Ballsy." He pulled her back into him, reaching around to shove his hand in the front of her panties. "You're a dirty fucking girl, Nevaeh. You like when daddy calls you a dirty girl don't you." His fingers brushed her clit and she gasped.

"Yes, daddy I love it." She felt his cock pressed against her ass. She pushed closer into him, tilting her head for Rick to better access her neck. His teeth scraped across the skin, his free hand grasping her ass.

"Dirty little slut. Want me to fuck your pretty ass, don't you?"

Nevaeh hummed. Rick was a fucking freak and it made her even wetter. Rick noticed. "I take this as a yes," he laughed, pulling his hand from her panties and holding up his wet fingers. He snapped her thong against her skin, letting his hands fall. "Off." Nevaeh let her panties fall to the floor before kicking them underneath her desk. Rick moved, spinning her around and picking her up to sit her on the desk. His lips trailed her neck and chest, his fingers slowly easing into her wet pussy. 

Nevaeh groaned in pleasure, her legs falling open as she leaned back, arms raised above her head. Rick admired the way her ribs poked against the fair skin of her abdomen. It was when his tongue met her swollen clit that she let out a loud groan of pleasure. "Fuck," she breathed, touching his hair for a moment. 

"You like that?" Rick laughed, muffled against her skin. His tongue slipped down past her wetness, making her yelp. "What's the matter?" He smirked up at her. "Never got your ass eaten before?" 

"You're a fuckin' freak, Rick," she laughed. Rick motioned for her to stand. He turned her around and bent her over her desk.

"Am I?" His dick twitched at the sound of Nevaeh's yelp as he sunk his middle finger into her. "You don't like when I finger your ass? Didn't you just say you wanted me to f-fuck it?" Rick watched her writhe beneath him. "Didn't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," she yelped. 

She felt his cock pressing against her hole, felt Rick's spit making her wet. "Hold on," she murmured. She dug in the top left hand drawer of her desk until she found a small bottle of lubricant. 

Rick snorted out a laugh. "The f-fuck. What the fuck is this? How often do you take guys up here for a quick fuck?" 

"Not often, but this comes in handy," Nevaeh reached around to drop the bottle into Rick's hand, her tension easing as she felt the lube trickle down her skin as Rick began to prod her. 

When he slipped into her the noise that came from her lips gave Rick goosebumps. She was heaven if he'd ever seen it. He shuddered as he watched her ass slide up and down his shaft. Rick reached around to tease Nevaeh's clit with his thumb, pounding into her.

"You're a dirty little slut, huh?" Rick's voice sent a shiver down her spine. "You like when Daddy fucks your ass." His lips were beside her ear pressed into her hair, which smelled like coconut. Rick didn't want to forget it. 

"Uh-g-god, yes," she mumbled, pushing to meet his thrusts. 

"I wanna see your face. Let me watch you cum." Rick pulled out, continuing to work himself. Nevaeh turned around, admiring the sight. Rick had a sly smirk across his face that gave her butterflies. She immediately dropped to her knees to take him in her mouth. Rick let out a gutteral moan in the back of his throat, his long fingers curling into her hair. He thrust his cock all the way to the back of her throat until she gagged, which made his dick twitch between her lips. 

"That's good baby, choke on it. You know how Daddy likes it." Rick praised her, sifting his fingers through her hair as she batted her long eyelashes at him. "F-fuck," Rick squeezed his eyes shut. "Get-get up. I need to fuck you." 

Nevaeh laid across her large desk, legs spread with a big smile on her face. "Come here Daddy," she purred, grasping at Rick's arms to pull him into her. "Come fuck me." 

Rick didn't say anything, giving her an evil grin as he slammed into her. She was still unbelievably wet for him, making his girth less of a problem than she had thought. He watched as Nevaeh's eyes slipped closed and she let a long moan escape her lips. Rick watched his cock pound into her, his hands roaming her torso from her clavicle to her nipples, down to her hips where his thumbs pressed into the little indents above her pelvis. 

; 

When she came she screamed Rick's name so high her voice cracked, her fingernails leaving indents on his shoulders, some of which drew blood. Her chest heaved up and down as Rick continued, her pussy raw and oversensktive from Rick's assault. His fingers curled around her throat, cutting off airflow until she grew dizzy. Rick released her and the rush was enough to make her moan. She thought she could cum again until he pulled out, kneeling over her so she could take him in her mouth. 

"G-gughd. Good girl. Taste yourself. That's so fucking hot," he groaned, watching Nevaeh's lips wrap around him. It wasn't long before Rick finished, spilling into Nevaeh's mouth for her to swallow. 

She stretched her arms above her head, gazing up at Rick. "Fuck," she breathed, her fingers tracing along his thigh. 

"I'll say," he laughed, his voice gruff. He hopped from the desk to pull his boxers back on, swiping the bag of coke Nevaeh had abandoned on the floor. "S-stay - don't move, sweetie," he hummed, spilling some of the already crushed powder along her rib cage. He snorted the line, then another, swiping the excess across his gums before allowing Nevaeh to sit up. "Catch up," he said, plopping the bag in front of her before he crossed the room to scoop up his swester. He tossed it to Nevaeh to put on and she smiled at the small sentiment. 

She slipped the fabric over her head and did three bumps before looking at Rick. He was standing in front of the large glass windows overlooking the city, his arm resting against the wall as he tapped his fingers. 

He looked beautiful.

Nevaeh made her way to him, resting her hands on Rick's shoulders. She stared at him for a moment in the darkness with a light smile. Her eyes traced his face, from his brow, down the slope of his nose, to the light wrinkles that decorated his frowning lips. Her eyes continued down his chest and stomach to the "V" of his pelvis, then back up to his eyes. She loved his eyes, there was no way she could look away.

Rick's hands were resting on her hips, staring back at Nevaeh. He leaned into her for a moment, pressing his face to the side of her head. Then he kissed her so slowly, and there was something so intensely intimate about this moment that somehow put all their broken pieces together again. 

"Baby, you're heaven," Rick murmured against her lips. He smelled like brandy and a faded cigarette, and she wanted that taste on her tongue forever. His eyes were closed but he could feel Nevaeh staring at him. "You're-you're fuckin' it. Just hiding." 

Nevaeh was too overcome with emotion to say anything so she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh-weeee! Chapter two! I feel like I can end it here, but I can also continue - so let me know what you think! Sorry for any misspelling or grammar because I'm away on vacation and am doing this on mobile. Hopefully I'll be posing a SumRick fic soon!!!


End file.
